super_power_training_simulator_sptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
'Skills' Super Power Training Simulator allows you to unlock a variety of skills (and more to come) in order to show off your power or increase your fame as a superhero or a supervillain. The skills are unlocked by completing the missions of Sathopian (the creator of the game in the Safe Zone), the Grim Reaper (Under the bridge in a tunnel) and Ghost Rider. 'Walk & Run' Keybind - Left Ctrl Walk/Run is a skill that allows you to switch between Walk/Run mode. Your run speed is determined by the input in your settings, while your walk speed is always a static 11. 'Punch' Keybind - C Punching is a skill that allows you to punch someone. It is the first attack unlocked in the game. The skill increases in damage with a higher Fist Strength stat. Using this attack is not recommended because of its limited range. 'Invisibility' Keybind - T Invisibility is a skill that allows you to make yourself invisible and hide your aura, however players with higher Psychic Power are able to see you. You receive this skill once you finish Sath's 3rd quest, requiring 100 psychic power. 'Energy Sphere Punch' Keybind - R The Energy Sphere Punch is a skill that allows you to launch a projectile with your fist. The power of this skill is related to your Fist Strength. It also has a wider attack range and can kill multiple enemies at once. After completing Sath's 4th quest, in which you need 1K Fist Strength , you will obtain this skill. tier1fs.png|'Tier 1' tier2fs.png|'Tier 2' tier3fs.png|'Tier 3' tier4fs.png|'Tier 4' fs05.png|'Tier 5' tier5fs.png|'Tier 6' tier7fs.png|'Tier 7' tier8fs.png|'Tier 8' tier9fs.png|'Tier 9' ' 'Flying ' Keybind - Spacebar (2x) A skill that allows you to fly. It also gives 10 times more Psychic Power if you meditate while flying. You can fly once you talk to Sath after completing Quest #9 requiring 10K Jump Force and 10K Psychic Power. ''The way to increase flying speed is by training your Jump Force '' Pressing E rises the player upwards and pressing Q descends the player in relation to the player's current facing, which is determined by the camera. '''''Flight speed caps at 1000. 'Bullet' Punch A skill that allows you to launch a beam over a long distance. It also allows you to target a specific enemy in the game. The range and damage of this skill are dependent on the user's Fist Strength This skill can only be obtained after completing Sath's 10th quest, in which you must have 100K Fist Strength. There are only 5 tiers bullet1.png|'Tier 1' bullet2.png|'Tier 2' bullet3.png|'Tier 3' bullet4.png|'Tier 4' bullet5.png|'Tier 5' Teleport Keybind - V This skill allows you to teleport anywhere within range. (It has a super low starting range.) Point your cursor at the place you want to go and press V. The higher your Movement Speed, the further you can teleport. In order to get this skill, you have to finish Sath's 8th Quest, requiring 10k Movement Speed. Damage Reflection Passive (active all the time) Damage Reflection is a passive skill, directly influenced by your Body Toughness. Damage Reflection returns 100% of the damage if your Body Toughness is 10 times the amount of an enemy's Fist Strength. If your Body Toughness is less than 10x their fist strength but greater than their normal fist strength, it will reflect a percentage of damage back to the opponent. This passive ability can be obtained by completing Sath's 5th Quest requiring 1K body toughness Water Run Keybind - B Water Run is a passive skill that allows you to walk or run on water. Water Run can be enabled or disabled in settings. Water Run is obtained from completing Sath's 6th Quest, in which you must obtain 1K psychic power and 1K movement speed. Soul Attack Keybind - B Soul Attack allows you to stealthily attack another player who has 10x less psychic power than you and instant killing another player with 100x. Usually better against people who tend to train their Fist Strength more. If the opponent's psychic power is 10x more than yours, damage will be dealt to you and the move will fail. Soul Attack is received once the player finishes Sath's 10th quest requiring 100k psychic power Hide/Show Aura Keybind - X This skill allows you to hide the aura of your body and your fists. This can potentially make you look like a new player to trick others into attacking or ignoring you. You need to have 1 million fist strength, body toughness, and psychic power to finish the quest to get this skill. Killing Intent Keybind - Z This skill allows you to release an aura around you that affects anybody with less than half of your combined hero and villain kills. If people in the aura have 1000+ times less your psychic power, they will die instantly. If people in the aura have between 100 and 1000 times less your psychic power, their movement speed will be reduced and they take damage over time. The effects are stronger as the difference in psychic power decreases. To obtain killing intent, finish the very last by Sath: get 100M psychic power and kill 1000 heroes/villains. Hellfire (GAMEPASS EXCLUSIVE) (HALLOWEEN LIMITED)'' ' ''Keybind - N '' This skill allows you to burn the player you are pointing at, which deals damage to them over time, even if they run away. Hellfire only works on players with 100 times less psychic power than you. You can obtain Hellfire by talking to the Ghost Rider NPC which appears only during Halloween. '''Soul Reap' '(HALLOWEEN LIMITED) Keybind - G A deadly attack that only works on people with 1000 times lower psychic power than you, when activated the player teleports behind the opponent, wielding the Reaper's scythe and swipes through them. A dark chuckling sound effect is played afterward. To obtain Soul Reap finish the limited-time Grim Reaper's Quest which requires 10T Body Toughness, 10T Fist Strength, 10T Psychic Power.